When Love Is Your Only Motivation II
by humphreyandkate together
Summary: Here I'm back with Part II, contiuing 12 years after part I, so come on their fun adventures and griveances!
1. Introduction

12 Years from the beginning of When Love Is Your Only Motivation I, is where this story takes place.

"Mom?" Asked a silver and golden young female wolf.

"Yes, honey" Replied the fit and slim golden-amber wolf.

"When is daddy and Marshal going to be ba-" The young female was interupted by the loud roars of a proto-typed Cadillac V16, much deeper than the origianal W16. "Daddy!" The pup shrieked, and ran out to the front yard to see her father and brother exiting a peral blue Cadillac. She ran up to her daddy and hugged him like she has never saw him in years.

"Wow, calm down, Spera, I was only gone ten minutes" Humphrey, the wolf who has aged none in phisical condition, and, more importantly, his personallity hasn't changed a bit. The released from the hug and walked into the house, leaving the two million dollar prototype sitting in an open driveway. Once the three entered the door, Humphrey instantly was greeted by his one and only mate, Kate. They shared a short kiss, before the pups inturupted them.

"Mommy, can we all go off-roading in the Urus?" Marshal, the domanatly gray pup asked.

"I don't see why not" Kate answered as the two young ones began to bounce all over the place, eventally getting out the door followed by their parents. Humphrey quickly parked the Caddy in the humungus, now 2 story garage. In a few moments, came out a digital caaamo 4x4 Lamborghini Urus SUV. The pups jumped into the back set and buckled, along with Kate. Humphrey pressed the SuperSport button, a gear stick coming out of the center console, and a slight hissing noise as the ride height was lowered. Humphrey looked back to see if they were buckled as he rolled out of the drivway, straightened with the near-abbandoned highway, and stopped. He reved the V12 to 7000rpm, before releasing the brake and slamming the gearbox into first. The italian blood in this suv was really proven true. Humphrey was at one hundred two miles per hour before shifting into second, making the same engine track play. There was a turn coming ahead, and two tiny dirt tracks continuing straight. Humphrey switched the suv in 4x4 Sport, before hitting the dirt, leaving a massive dirt cloud behind. The pups were so excited yet terrified at the ride. Who ever would of known you can off-road in a Lamborghini at one hundred and seventy two miles per hour, dogging trees, and keeping a great grip on the really jerky and swearving trail.

"Having fun?" Humphrey yelled over the roar of the engine. Their faces didn't look absolutley terrified yet, so Humphrey turned 4x4 off into rear drive, and randomly jerked the steering wheel towards a empty field, resaulting in a quick and absolutly terrifying power-drift. Humphrey locked the brakes, making the lightweight SUV do a one-eighty before sliding to a hault. Humphrey killed the engine and opened his door. He got out, along with everyone else. There was mud from the back end of the wheel well to the bottom of the windows, making an awesome effect. Kate phone starting to ring, and she answered it. It was her sister.

"Hey Lilly" Kate answered.

"Hey sis. Where are you, my daughters are wondering where their cousins are. Did you forget?"

"Oh, I knew I forgot something. We'll be there really soon" Kate replied, and hanging up the phone. "We forgot to take the pups to grandma" Kate said.

"Not a problem, hop in" Humphey said, opening Kate's door, before entering his own side, and the engine roaring to life. He put it in 4x4, and spun all 4 wheels, kicking up even more dirt and mud. Within minutes, they arrived at Kate's Parent's house. Everyone was waiting on the front porch. Once they saw a Lamborghini covered in mud, they thought they were seeing things. The family of four exited the suv. "Hey girls" Humphrey greeted to the two now teen-aged Lila and Dianna. They said Hi, and hugged their uncle. "Got a boyfriend yet?" Humphrey asked. They both blushed deeply.

"No..." The twins said. Humphrey chuckled.

"It's not a bad thing to have a boyfriend. It's something to be proud of" Humphrey told them. They smiled and hugged him. "Hey, don't hug me too much, I ain't ready to run out of them today" Humphrey joked as the two females laughed. "Go play with your cousins" Humphrey said, as the two girls kissed his cheek and left. Humphrey walked up on the large porch and found Kate. He walked up to her.

"Your neices really love you" Kate said.

"Who doesn't?" Humphrey asked sarcastically and shared a kiss with her. Humphrey sat down in the only remaining chair, and Kate sat on his lap. Lilly and Carson finally wedded, and Carson got tons of money from the devistating accident, and just fully recovered a year ago. They live right next to Lilly's parents now. They stayed like that and talked about small things, before realizing it was sundown. They said their byes, and all loaded in the Lambo, and left to town. As they were driving down the road, Humphrey pressed the Auto-Clean button, secsessfully getting off the now dried mud of the body. They looked around for somewhere to eat, and made their way to a Chilly's. They exited, and walked into the resturant. They were waited and they also ate. When they were finished, they paid the pill, and all loaded into the fancy SUV. Humphrey decided to play some music, so he started playing a song called 'Bassault'(Get it... Bass Assault). They eventually drove their way home, rockin' out to several diferent songs. Humphrey parked on the first story of the absolutley humungous garage. They all went into the house and sat down in the Living Room.

"Mom, Dad?" Spera asked.

"Yes?" They replied.

"There's a dance tomarow and I was wondering if one of you can take me in one of your fancy cars, because I want to impress my date" Spera asked.

"Sure, honey. I'll take the top off my Agera R and I'll take you there. Do you have a nice dress?" Kate asked, obviously loving the idea of her only daughter going on her first date.

"Yes, I still have the blue one with the gold"

"Actually, let's take my new Aston Martin DB9 Volante. It will match your dress perfectly" Kate said.

"Awesome"

"Are you going to the dance, Marshal?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't have a date" Marshal replied.

"You don't have to. I never went to a dance with a date until my very last dance, with your mother" Humphrey replied.

"I'll think about it" Marshal said. Humphrey looked at the clock while he yawned.

"I think me and your mother are going to sleep. Don't stay up to late, and don't be loud" Humphrey requested, as the two nodded, and Kate stood up. They went upstairs to their bedrooms, and started getting undressed. Kate get out an evil smile and Humphrey caught a glimpse of it as she shut and locked the bedroom door. "Were not going to sleep, yet, are we?" Humphrey asked, and his question was answered by a passionate kiss.

"Well, I am going into heat, and I don't want to have more pups yet, so lets just mess around in the shower" Kate replied, as they began walking to the master bathroom. Humphrey turned on the water, as they both got into the shower. They started kissing very passionatly, and they soon got down to the sixty-nine position. After they had their fun, they washed each other before exiting the shower. They dried each other off, then walked into the bedroom to dress themselves. Humphrey put on some boxers and a light pair of shorts, and Kate put on a sparkling silver nightgown. They got into bed after turning off the light. Humphrey laid on his side while Kate was finding her comfortable spot, eventually burrying her forehead into his neck.

"I love you, Kate. Goodnight" Humphrey whispered as he gave Kate a kiss.

"I love you, too. Goodnight" Kate moaned, from being so comfortable, and after that, they quickly fell asleep, not being able to wait for what happens tomarrow...

**I'M BACK! How have you guys been. Angry, happy, excited, sad? Well, I understand all of those for me ending WLIYOM I, but, should part II make up for it? As promised, not a single chapter should be under 1000 words, in fact, excluding the A/N this is 1387 words. How have I been? As you can tell from me acting like this, I'm going absolutly crazy because I got kicked off ANOTHER anti-depresant, some days now I'm happy as fuck, the others, I feel like the whole world is against me, even worse than before I started taking these. I've been working a little with Kateandme, pretty awesome. And I would like to thank all my readers. The One I Will Always Love has 33,623 views and counting. Murder And Love has 14,083 views and counting. WLIYOM I has 21,956 views and counting. Holy fuck guys, I've never seen that log before, but now I understand why The Pack and Guest always call me 'God To The Furries'. And I would like to thank the 148 reviews and counting on Part I. That's the most reviews I have ever had in a story. All I can say is. humphreyandkate together IS BACK IN THE GAME! Please review, and thank Kateandme for telling HIS loyal readers to check this out.**


	2. Getting ready for the dance

It was a new day, about seven in the mourning when the alarm went off, indicating it was time to wake the puppies up. Humphrey grogally got out f bed, automatically turning of the alarm because of a pressure sensor. Humphrey kissed the still sleeping Kate, and tuked her in a little to make up for the heat lost from him waking up. He put on a almost faded grey tee shirt and some black Starters athetic shorts. He walked down stairs to get the kids up, when he noticed Spera up and about, in a identical outfit, only with a V-neck and a short skirt. Her daghter looked so beautiful. Not modern slut-like, but real beautiful.

"Hey, honey" Humphrey said, walking past his daughter.

"Good morning dad" Spera said. Humphrey walked into Marshal's room, to see half of his body hanging off the bed while he was letting out short, quiet snores.

"Wake up and get dressed" Humphrey said, making him groan. Humphrey let out a chuckle as Marshal fell off the bed. Humphrey walked out in the kitchen to grab a root beer. He saw Spera come out of her room again, this time with her gold and platnium moon necklace. "Who ya dressing up for?" Humphrey asked.

"No one, I just feel like dressing up, since the dance is tonight at six" Spera answered. Then, as they sat down, an awkward silence occured.

"Have you thought of a first car yet, honey?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm thinking about a Porsche 911 GT4 in a peral red with the black decals" Spera said.

"That sounds good, but where are your friends going to ride? Thats a two-seater only car" Humphrey asked.

"Well, can I get two first cars?" Spera asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I only got one, and the second first car would be called a second car anyways" Humphrey was interuped by Marshal yawning as he sat on the couch, on the other side of his father. "Well, good morning" Humphrey greeted.

"Why does school have to start so early?"

"Well, letsss get going. I know what will wake you up" Humphrey said, getting up and walking to the key rack, the two following. He pulled a pair of keys that said the words Beast I on them. They walked out to the garage, and found the matching car, his very first car. A 1964 Chevrolet Impala with the massive supercharged Big Block 454. They litterally jumped into the convertable, fired it up and left. Spera took front seat, and Marshal took the back seat next to the bags for school. It was a short drive, but Marshal fell back asleep at the entrance of the school. Humphrey was stopped in the waiting drive, so he shifted into netrual, and started the big ass engine, instantly waking Marshal, and probally a thousand half-awake pups around the school. The pups got out, and waved good bye as they faded into a crowd. As humphrey was waiting for the stop light to change, he started to rev. Once the light changed, he shouted "Chevy Power!", and spun the wheels as fast as they could, the engine amitting a loud roar, and also a high pitched squel of the supercharger winding. He flew down the road, soon finding home and parking back in the garage. He walked in the house, and checked the bedroom to see Kate still asleep. He crawled baaack into bed with her, and while waiting for her to wake, but he fell asleep himself. He woke up minutes later, to see Kate begining to stir. He kissed her, and just like in Cinderela, she woke up.(Isn't that what happens? Idk, I havent seen it)

"Good morning, love" Humphrey greeted.

"Good morning to you too" Kate said, as they kissed again. They got out of bed, and ate breakfast.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Humphrey asked, finishing breakfast.

"Oh, we havent hung out at those springs in years. Lets go relax there like we used to"

"Sounds great. How about we take my 430?"

"Awesome. Sure" Kate answered, as they walked up stairs to change into swiming clothes. Kate put on a Ferrari red bikini to match the Ferrari, and Humphrey just took off his shirt. They walked down to the garage. Humphrey looked for the 430 on theee first floor, but couldn't find it.

"I have too many cars. It's like a freaking parking lot" Humphrey said, and Kate chuckled. They walked to the car lift, and went to the bottom floor. They had a hard time finding it, but they did. Humphrey drove it to the lift, and they lifted to ground level, and drove off to find the springs. They did find them, and were suprised to see them in still perfect condition. Humphrey turned off the shinny red sports car, but left the stereo on, playing Zead's Dead Mixmag 45 Minute Mix. They played and splashed around like when they were young and careless, eventually turning into sleeping, half on the shore. They were woken up by a boxster 4 cyclender engine that belonged to Lilly and Carson's Scion FR-S. When they got out, they were suprised to see them.

"What are you doing at my springs?" Carson asked.

"Well, if anyone's, it would be ours. We kinda own it" Humphrey said.

"Huh" Carson said. "Never knew that. You two rockin' the Ferrari?" Carson said, obviously jealous, since all they own is a Honda Civic Sedan SI, and a Scion FR-S.

"It's all yours now, we need to get home. We've been here for a few hours, and we need to leave" Humphrey stated. He picked up the still sleeping Kate, and put her in the 430. He drove quietly to home, and once he got there, he and Kate curled up in the bed and fell asleep. When they woke up, it was time to pick up the pps from school. So, Humphrey went to go pick them up in Overkill, yes, he still had that big ass truck in his backyard. He drove to their school, and found them waiting, and talking to a group of their friends. he turned on the music, and they found their father. Humphrey was blasting Bass Canon Getter Remix. He pressed a button on a screen and the ladders and 2 of the 3 passanger doors opened. All the kids were looking at this 'Monster Truck'. No, it wasn't a monster truck. Monster trucks are smaller. The pups got in, waving their goodbyes. Humphrey pressed the button, and the doors and ladders retracted. Humphrey turned down the music.

"Have you decided if you wanted to go to the dance yet, Marshal?" Humphrey asked. Marshal replied yes. They pulled away from the school at full 2000ft-lbs of torque, emiting tons of black smoke from the big stacks, and lots of noise. This rig can get anyones attention. It is the loudest automobile he has. It has to have 4 of 5 inch diamater smoke stacks, or it wouldn't run properly. Coming down the road, the triple cab raised truck was rolling at just an idle. They made it home and pulled into the backyard. Kate was there to greet her daughter, and take her into her room so she co uld dress her for the dance and put on make up for her. Humphrey walked into the garage, to tune his brand new Kawasaki 1800RR, now being the quickest stock street bike in the world, and Humphrey was making it even faster. As Humphrey was wrapping the protyped Perreli tires on WORK brand carbon fiber wheels, Marshal came and found his father.

"What are you doing, dad?" Marshal asked.

"I'm just adding the finishing touches to this beast" Humphrey replies, finishing bolting on the wheels. "Can you pass me that piece behind you?" Humphrey asked pointing at the heavy looking gas tank. Marshal picked it up, not even realizing he did because of the lightness of the carbon fiber tank, the last piece on this bike.

"Is it done?" Marshal asked.

"I'll get some gas, but other than that, yeah" Humphrey said as he tightened the last bolt. He started rolling the ultra-light bike to his gasoline storage. He filled the tank. He called Kate throught the intercom. "Love, I'm going out really quick with Marshal. I'll be back real soon" Humphrey said.

Humphrey rolled the bike to the end of the driveway, and gave Marshal his helmet. They both sat on the bike. Humphrey turned the ignition to 'on', but did not press the button to start it.

"Would you like to do the honers?" Humphrey asked, and Marshal nodded. He pressed the yellow button, making the brand new engine let out a high pitched howl as it came to life. Humphrey revved it a few times, it sounding like a F1 car. He shifted into first, and sped away. The bike hit sixty in only 1.9 seconds, scaring the fuck out of Marshal. He has never been on anything feeling anymore faster than this. And when he thought it was maxed out, his father suprised him with a wheelie, acceleating even fasted, now when they touched down, they were at 274 miles per hour and climbing. Humphrey decided to pull over and check the bike once they hit 305 miles per hour. When they stopped, Marshal waaas breathing really hard. Calm down buddy, now you can brag to your friends that you are the fastest 13 year old that has ever lived, and we haven't even gone top speed yet. We still have to explore 8th gear" Humphrey chuckled as Marshal finally calmed down.

"Why did we stop then?" he asked.

"To check the tires. These are also the fastest motorcycle tires in the world, these are prototypes so I got to chek them out" Humphrey explained. There was absolutly no wear, something that was revolutionary. They drove back, finally exploring 8th gear, toping out at 361 miles per hour. Once they got back, Marshal dressed himself, and both Kate and Spera came out, look as beautiful as possible.

"You both look beautiful" Humphrey said, taking off his helmet.

"Thanks" They poth replied.

"What'd you do?" Kate asked.

"I finally finished my new bike, and Marshal and I are now the fastest bikers in history" Humphrey said, kissing his beautiful mate.

"What car are you taking Marshal in?"

"I don't know... How about that Maybach that's the most expensive car in the world. What's it called... Exelero, that's what it is" Humphrey said.

"Your going to drive the most rare, and most expensive car in the world for a school dance?" Kate asked.

"Corection: The only. This isn't rare. There is just one" Humphrey said. Marshal came out, in a not exactly formal suit, but it was the only one he had.

"Alright. Let's go" Kate said.

**How about that? 1817 words. So, now I'm bored. idk what to talk about. Oh, how about this. I'm SUPPOSED to be getting a Siberian Husky/Alaskin Timberwolf Hybrid. How about that? My mom says she's getting one for me, but, the litter were going to get, doesn't even exist. The mother and father just mated last tuesday. So, I'll leave you on the note of mating. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3, The night of The Dance

Marshal joined his father in getting in the most luxurious and expensive car on the planet, and Spera joined her mother in heading towards the Aston Martin Convertable. They both headed out, driving side-by-side on the lonely four laned road. Humphrey looked over to Kate and she smiled devilishly as she honked the horn three times, the engines both erumpting on the third honk. Now going down the freeway, the siler and the blue car were at each other's necks, because of their simularities. They soon were getting close to the school, making the two childish adults give up and come in the school entrance. Humphrey noticed the radio playing a song called Youth adventure club Remix, and cranked it up, that song bringing up tons of memories wit him and Kate. Kate also heard it, because the top was down in the Aston Martin, along with the windows in the Maybach. The two fancy supercars were getting tons of attention over the Hondas, Acuras, and all other cars. The music was helping gaining attention. Spera's date found her, and opened the door of the two hundred thousand dollar supercar gently, and took Spera's hand. A few seconds later, Marshal left the Maybach, and a girl joined up with him and kissed his cheek.

Both the cars sped off, creating attention because of the volume of the V12s. The headlights automatically turned on as the sun dimmed. They were racing down an old, near abandoned four laned country road, taking every lane of it as they had fun racing them, keeping their minds off everything but their loves, and the road. The cars were a perfect match to the two's personallity. The Maybach was nice, warming, powerful, masculine, and had tons of firepower if necessarly. The DB9 was gentle, with just enough power, and pure beauty. They two cars were at perfect sync, showing the couple's perfect sync as if the cars were meant to be together. Flying down the raod, they found an oldschool diner, and pulled into it, suprising the owners to see wolves here, more importantly, rich and young.

"Welcome to Canyon diner, may we seat you?" The waiter asked.

"Sure" Humphrey spoke. The waiter took them to a table, and got them both drinks. They both got hot cocoa, since it was cold and winter. They ordered some food soon after, getting it relitlivly quick. Their dinner was delcious, so Humphrey left a hundred on the table, before they left. They contiued driving and hot-rodding up the mountain, until they found a beautiful spot, overlooking a beatiful view of Jasper, and a river. They both went into Humphrey's car, cuddling in the warm car. Humphrey looked up at the clock, and saw it read ten pm.

"Kate, honey, we should start heading back to the school to pick them up" Humphrey suggested.

"Sure, this night was beautiful" Kate said.

"I know. I love you" Humphrey said, kissing Kate briefly

"And I love you, too" Kate said, returning the kiss. She got out and got in her car, and fired up the V12. They both left, leaving a cloud of dust before they got on paved road. They went flying down the road, Humphrey leading. The roar of the identical engines was the only sound on the canyon road, along with the hiss of the twin turbos in the Maybach. They eventually hit the near-abandonned looking freeway, accelerating so they could get side-by-side. Aftr twenty minutes, they were pulling up at the school. They caught a glimpse of their pups kissing their lovers, remembering good times. Humphrey honked twice, scaring the shit out of them. They loaded into the cars, blushing mad.

"Had a little fun, I see?" Humphrey joked. Marshal blushed even harder. "It's not something to be embaressed about, you should be proud" Humphrey said. "You may be able to have everything you want, cars, money, houses, but the only thing to truly make you happy is a mate to love. Then mabey one day me and your mother will have grandchildren" Marshal interupted with a question.

"Have you and mom ever faught before?" Marshal asked.

"No, not at all. Why do you ask?" Humphrey concernly asked.

"I saw few other parents fighting when they saw their pups kiss another"

"They don't understand like we do. Me and your mother were young when we fell in love, so we understand young love better than others" Humphrey replied. Humphreeey pulled out of the school, with Kate talking, but following them.

"When was your first kiss?"

"Probally when I was about... eighteen" Humphrey replied.

"Wow, that seems like a long time"

"It was" Humphrey answered. Humphrey hit the gas hard, bringing the engine to life. It roared hard and loud, almost screaming for redemption. They heard an identical sound, and soon Marshal saw his mother beside them. They rode side by side until the road thined down to a single lane for each direction, and then soon were trying to find a parking space in the garage.

"Ugh. I need a bigger garage" Humphrey said, finally finding a spot to park. They met up with the females, and Humphrey and Kate briefly kissed. They walked inside, going directly into their rooms since it was so late and they were so tired. Humphrey and Kate snuggled up in their bed, sharing body heat under the thin blankets.

"I love you" Humphrey whispered in Kate's ear, ending with a soft nibble.

"Mmhhhh... I love you too" Kate said, then both of them finding sleep only seconds after.

**Sorry I'm a little short of 1000 words, but thats all I can cram in a filler chapter. How was your Howlidays? (Ha, get it?) I bought myself a tv and finally got my own xbox. If you want to chat, I'm LoneWolfDrkFire. I couldn't fit the 'A' in because of character limits, so, I'm online very often now. I'm no nerd, I didn't even know you can play GTA4 online, so, yeah. **


	4. Chapter 4, Creature Unknown

Humphrey's eyes creaked open to be greeted with a beautiful saturday mourning. Today was a special day for Humphrey and Kate, as it was their aniversery. Humphrey organized a specal day, having his mother-in-law take the pups, and a soft gentle day planned, just relaxing. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how his life has been. He was a thirty two year old male, secsessfully married now officially twelve years, along with a 12 year old son and daughter. Finacially stable, having five hundred billion up in savings, much more in land and cars. He had made america the most stable and strongest place on earth, as only two american soldiers have died in the four wars in the last ten years, proving his war equiptment secseesful, waging war in a way that paid off national dept. He made america pure paridise. Sure, there are still bad times, now that zombies were created, but they are held securly in facilities to find a cure. But, nowadays, there is pretty much world peace, every country fearing that America would end the exisistence of the countries in war. America has done that in Iraq, proving their domanance.

He was interupted by a short yawn of Kate waking up.

"Mourning, Love. Happy Aniversery" Humphrey said, giving her a kiss.

"You too" Kate said, another yawn following. They got out of bed and headed downstairs, meeting the soft, candle-lit room. As they walked into the kitchen, there was a fresh batch of blueberry muffins, still steaming and waiting for them.

"Want one, love?" Humphrey asked. Kate nodded, and Humphrey presented the tray to her, them both taking one. They walked over to the couch, and sat with their bodies touching, and began watching tv. Humphrey finished his muffin. "What do you want to do today?" Humphrey asked, politley.

"I don't know... relax in the pool" Kate answered. After waiting thirty minutes, they went into the pool, and Humphrey put on music. Lullibies by Yuna Adventure Club Remix. They got in the pool.

_You were my first love..._

They brought their bodies closer as the song contiued, loveing the 'LoveStep' song. The song conitued to play, a soft beat devoloping as the song spread it's lyrics so beautifully and smoothly, like an angel was singing it. The song played on, eventually stopping, and begining a new song. Zead's Dead MixMag Mix to be exact. It may have been snowing outssside, but they didn't care. They were in a heated room, relaxing in a heated pool. The song faded out as the tv turned it self on and an emergancy tone turned on, with the tv showing the president addressing something.

"We would like to tell you that there is a national emergancy happening right now, and this is not a drill. Creature Unkown305 and 306, as known as 'Zombies', have escaped from their secure facility only three minutes ago. To anyone and everyone, stay indoors, as this decease has not been researched thouroughly and we do not know if the virus can be spread in an airborne maner. If you see anyone acting un-realistic or, anyone with blood matted in their fur, please call the police. Do not get close to anyone, as litterally anyone can be infected. If one of them starts attacking you, decapitation is the only way to stop them. If you are bitten, please receive medical attention right away. Thank you, we will share more on this story as it develops, repaeat, this is not a drill" After that, the screen turned back off, and the music turned back on.

"It's the begining of the end, today, like I predicted fifteen years ago. Kate, we have to gather everyone we know, and we will be heading about fifty miles north, to a facility I made, just for this. Let's get dressed, gather some clothes, then head over to your parents" Humphrey said, them both getting out of the pool.

"Oh my god... So, all those movies and video games were correct..." Kate said. They started walking inside.

"And, if my predictions are correct again, China is already whipped out in most places... Fuck! Why do I have to be so right?" Humphrey asked, then another tv broadcast started. "And there's China" Humphrey said, being entiely correct.

"This virus is conformed to have been infected over a thousand people already. We repeat, take shelter, as now we have news that terorist have infected themselves, planning on taking out America" They both heard.

"Please tell me what else you predicted before I have a heart attack" Kate said as she began packing.

"Also, I think this has something to do with Iraq, and us killing the almost entire population of Iraq. Their responding to our phisical attack with biological attack, starting world war three... Fuck! Hold on a minute, I gotta call some one. Please pack the pups clothes.

Humphrey put the phone to his ear. "Mister President, trust me with this. Tell the air force to drop the prototype XA-Bombs on Iraq and China, this will stop the virus from spreading"

"But, lord of weaponry, how are you sure?"

"Because six of my predictions of six are correct today. The X in XA bombs is a super pousinous, and will kill all the zombies. Do Not let any international flights come in the US, either. Trust me with this" Humphrey reasured.

"Okay, sir. You have never proved yourself wrong once. I will comince that after warning the unifected civilians"

"Thank you, sir" Humphrey hung up the phone and met up with Kate.

"Ninety percent of our problems will be solved in about an hour, lets go to my gun storage" Humphrey said, as they walked upstairs. They opened the storage.

"Take as much 12 gauge ammo as you can, I'll get the guns" Humphrey said as Kate nodded. "Put it in the back of overkill" Humphrey said, his hands full of remingtons and SPAZ-12 shotguns, AA-12s, and slung over his back, two .50 cals with vehical mounts hooked on them, and four thousand round boxes attached to them. He ran down to the truck, and climbed in the bed, and put the shotguns down, and took a .50 cal and mounted the gigantic rifle on to the roll bar. He repeated the same thing with the second one. Kate through the bags in the back.

"Kate, I need you to drive, I will be in the back with the guns" Humphrey said.

"This is seeming like a very exciting aniversery" Kate said, them both sharing a chuckle before leaving. Humphrey put the belt in the left mounted gun, cocking it, then turning the saftey. He saw the first zombie, and ended it with two large shots to the head. They arrived at the house, and Kate told her parents, while Humphrey gaurded them. The second they walked out, they saw Humphrey kill five of the dead creatures at once. Humphrey threw Eve a AA-12, and told Winston to join him. The truck started moving, and Kate rolled down the window.

"Kate! Go on the gps and find the place in the favorites called Emergancy shelter two!" Huymphrey yelled over the gunfire as Kate did so. About half an hour later, Kate stoped in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere.

"It says were here"Kate said.

"Hold on a sec" Humphrey said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, spot in the ground rising soonly after. "There you go" Humphrey said as Kate drove into it, finding herself in a gigantic, aalmost filled with military stuff, garage, the door closing after them. They all got out. "Follow me" Humphrey said, walking past all the cool looking stuff, into a steel door. He opened it up, and what they saw was suprising. It looked just like a normally furnished large house.

"Wow" Eve said.

"This is where we will be staying for a little while. We are protected to the max, and the president will soonly be joining us here. The walls are three foot thick of solid concreate, encased by one inch of steel on every side. This place has twenty seperate bedrooms, so we will have plenty of room. Winston and I are going to go get Lilly and the others, but, we will be taking the fastest war vehical ever. I call it The Father Of War" Humphrey said, he and Winston going towards the garage.

"So, where is this Father Of War?"

"Its right there" Humphrey said, pointing at the fast looking, matte black car, that looked like a streached Lamborghini with guns on it. They got in, sitting in the leather seats, and starting it, driving forward, the gigantic door rising, then closing after them.

"What kind of engine does this have?" Winston asked, about the strange sounding car as they hit fifty.

"A W20. Two Lambo V10s put together, along with eight turbos. Here's what happens when you press the gas" Humphrey stated, them both being sent deep into the seats firmly, as the speedo was already at two hundred, and the engine was screaming like a mad wolf. "Now, that was half throttle. I feel like going over three hundred, so..." Humphrey said, pressing hard on the throttle, the car letting out a scream from hell, as it was already at three hundred fifty two and climbing. A holographic screen popped up on the windsheild, telling them the town was near, and to slow down. Humphrey slowed down to a respectable one hundred, as they rolled through city streets, soon at Carson and Lilly's house. Carson got them to come out and load into the military vehical, and they did. Humphrey got back to the base in only five minutes, pulling out his phone and opening the door to the secure place, and drove in. They exited the fast car, and Humphrey turned it off, it's engine going to nine thousand Rpms briefly before shutting off.

"Why'd it do that?" Lila asked.

"It got all the feul out of the engine so the engine won't have bad gas in it if you store it for long times" Humphrey explained as they entered the safe room. I'm back, and I'm hungry. Let's all get smething to eeeat while we wait for the president and a few others" Humphrey said, kissing his mate and heading to the kitchen. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Iff you go down that hall, there is a giant swimming pool. Feel free to use it, we will be here for a few months" Humphrey said.


	5. Chapter 5, An Afternoon Aniversery

"So, were gonna be stuck like this for a long time?" Spera asked.

"Actually, if you all will follow me, I will show you what will save us" Humphrey replied, lifting a rug, revealing a giant trap door. They all followed Humphrey down, until they found a machine, giant and dome-like, with a ghostly blue glow around it.

"This is a X-feild. Once the XA-bomb hits the ground, that was ordered by the president, it will sent a charge around the earth, and give this machine it's final tinny bit of electricity it needs, then this will send ten pulses around the earth, effectivly paralyzing the zombies, until they turn back into wolves. The only thing is, normal wolves have to be in cover to keep from getting unnecesary radiation" Then the machine started glowing green. "And, now, it has full power" Humphrey said, grabing a remote. "Everyone, find a room that you like. You will be living in it for two weeks, as every pulse takes two days" Humphrey said, leading them upstairs.

Humphrey and Kate took a room, the largest, and Humphrey comformed that everyne was safe. He typed in a fifty number password on the remote he grabbed. He checked one last time before shutting the door, and pressing the red and green flashing button, it turning blue after he pressed.

"Warning:Extreme radiation, please take cover. Radiation blasting in t minus thirty seconds" The overcom said over every TV on the planet. A few seconds later, another anouncement came on. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, radiation blasting comincing" The computer said, again over the Tvs, then a blue holograpic grid wall erupted, and started traveling across the planet.

Humphrey put a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door, then focused on Kate, what the day was supposed to be about. "I'm sorry all this happened, love. At least we have the afternoon to ourselves"

"Good. I can't wait" Kate replied.

"I know you can't see outside, but it's already five thirty" Humphry said, sitting next to her on the bed, a beging to kiss her neck, and nible on her ears. She gently moaned, always loving the feeling of him doing that. She laid down on her back, starting to slightly pant. Humphrey gently started puling off her shirt, as he could see she wanted him to. She wasn't wearing a bra, so, It just made Humphrey's job a bit easier. He started to lick down her chest, nibbling on each one of her nipples, driving her crazy. She despratly wanted Humphrey to get inside her just that instant, but, her pants wern't even off yet, and Humphrey had other plans. He kept on doing that, and started pulling her jeans off, along with her thin, sexy panties. He trailed himself down below her waist, and started lifking and nibbling on her inner thighs. He caught a glance at her womanhood, it dripping onto the bed, wet and glistening. He ignored his temptation to lick it, and continued down her fit legs. He started undressing himself, without stopping the pleasure Kate was reciving. He started making his way back to her womanhood, and put his member in, just a bit, and kept it in there, letting her know it was there and he would determine when it's time to go. He starting licking her neck, feeling his member get wetter by the second, so, he drove in halfway, and started gently pumping into her, making her pant like crazy.

Only a minute later, she was meet by her orgasm, making her squeal and howl. But, Humphrey wasn't in all the way, nor anywhere close to finishing, so, he drove his member in all the way, the knot gently patting her womanhood. This made her cum a second time, the same resaults happening. Humphrey started feeling as he should hurry up, so he wouldn't start hurting her. He speed up his thrusting, instantly making her moan pretty loud. About ten minutes and two orgasms later, Humphrey was getting close. He started pushing harder, knowing his insticts wanted him to tie with her. A few moments later, he tied and finally had his orgasm, his seed filling her as well as her own fluids from another orgasm. Humphrey rolled themselves to their sides.

"Happy aniversery" Humphrey said, kissing everywhere he could.

"Oh my god, Humphrey. I have never came that many times... That was amazing... Happy aniversery"

"So, do you agree that the best gifts are the ones from the heart?" Humphrey sarcastically asked.

"Yes, more than anyone" She said as she closed her eyes, still tied together. Humphrey looked over her shoulder as he contined to lick her, realising they had been going for two and a half hours. He continued licking her face and neck, until he found her asleep. A short time after, he found himself small enough to pull out, making some liquids sliped out, down her leg, and onto the bed sheets, as he pulled blankets over her.

"Goodnight. I love you" Humphrey said, stopping his licking give a kiss, then go to sleep. Meanwhile, in the outside world, the choas was no more as the zombies were paralized. Or, at least, in America. The grid hasn't reached anywhere else yet, other than a few small islands. So, Humphrey has saved america once again...

**There you go. I just got a text from an unkown person saying they hid the body, and It's a Washington number. Possibly my cousin, but, I don't know for sure. Not The Pack, My other cousin. Oh yeah, and, The Pack. You come from the bitch side of my family ;) Well, my dad bought a Three 6 Mafia cd, and all hes been playing in the truck is Ass&Titties. I wanna give a shoutout to splitter spora (i hope i spelled it right) for distracting me with an awesome chapter. So, review and pm. IM GOING FUCKING CRAZY!**


	6. Chapter 6, The day after

Humphrey and Kate were in a tight embrace as they peacefully slept with smiles on their faces, not caring about anything in the world. They had probally their best aniversery afternoon ever. Humphrey's eyes opened, adjusting to the beautiful sight of his loved mate, instantly rememering that amazing night. He gently gave her a kiss. He reached over to the stand beside the bed, and grabed a slate of glass that controlled the whole building, and shows statuses. He saw the machine was ready to fire another blast of the grid. He also read about the news, and found the machine was secsessful. He also noticed that worldwide, the powergrid was cut off like the machine was designed to do, to keep from exploding every peice of electronic. The way they had power is because of the secret solar panel array, that is designed to withstand the grids. He decided to fire another blast, this one not effecting wolves at all. This time, a powerful purple grid was fired. He set the machine to auto fire, and cuddled back up with Kate after setting down the slate of glass. She just started stirring, and Humphrey started rubbing her back, her letting out gentle growls and small howls involuntarly. She finally opened her eyes to see her lover rubbing her back, and touched their noses.

"Good mourning, love" Humphrey said.

"Good mourning to you too. God, I still feel good from last night. Do you think I might get pregnant?"

"Probaly not, you aren't in heat, right?" Humphrey replied.

"Not that I know of" Kate said. "Lets go get breakfast. I'm really hungry. You took all my energy" Kate said, ending with a giggle.

"And I used all of my energy on you. Let's get something" Humphrey said, them both getting out of bed. "Oh, it would help if we were dressed" Humphrey said, jokingly. He notced some of his and Kate's fluids coming out of her opening. "Lay down, love. I need to clean you" Humphrey said, gesturing her to the bed. He began lapping up the leaking fluids, them tasting sweet with a mixture of his salty taste. Once he got that all off, he helped her up and they got dressed in a casual outfit, a tee shirt and some pants. Humphrey picked up the glass before opening the door.

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"This can control the world, and does" Humphrey replied, as he followed Kate out to the kitchen. He pressed a icon of the slate of glass, and the giant TV turned on, showing the world news, now seeing America has regained power.

"In our news today, many have seen a simular wall of color as yesterday, only this time purple. These walls of color seem to be effecting the UC's, paralizing them. We are getting information from our nicknamed, 'WarLord', Humphrey Weathers about these blast of color. He is stating that these 'blasts' are actually called X-GRIDS. He states there will be twenty of them over the weeks, each one revivng the UC's and turing them back to the wolves they were before. So there we have it. Once again, Humphrey Weathers is our savior. He is unstopable. I personally thank you, Mr. Weathers. This is Channel One World News signing out for the hour"

"How about that, Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm glad I have such an amazing husband" Kate replied. Humphrey asked Kate what she wanted to eat, and pressed a few icons on the slate of glass, named 'Glass', and Kate watched as robotic arms began making her a big breakfast. "We need one of those for our house" Kate simply stated.

"Well, I was working on it, then this happened, so, yeah" Humphrey replied. "It'll be a little while before breakfast is done, lets get cleaned up so your parents don't get too concerned" Humphrey sugested, Kate nodding as they began making their way to the bedroom they were in. After a quick bath together, they went back to the main room, seeing everyone out there, watching Tv or watching the automated kitchen make them all a big breakfast. "How is everyone doing?" Humphrey asked. He noticed ac couple missing. Evryone replied great.

"Where is my sister?" Humphrey asked.

"Lilly and Carson found the alcohal and they decided to start swimming after that. Why is there even alcohal in here?" Eve answered

"They must of brought it. It's fine, just as long as they don't go crazy" He glanced over the partial wall that blocked off the pool to see them drinking sips of wine and splashing around in the pool.

"So, did you two have a great aniversery night?" Winston asked.

"Yes, best one so far" Kate answered.

"That's great. Can we go into the outside world now?" Winston asked.

"Yes, It's perfectly safe... Well, as safe as it was before this giant disaster happened" Humphrey corrected. In the garage, theres a Lambo Sesto Elemento you can borrow. Keys are in it" Humphrey answered.

"You sure you want me driving a car that costs almost a million dollars?" Winston asked.

"There is seven in there. I can afford to get hundreds of thousands of replacements. You don't need to worry. Just don't speed in the city. Other than that, It's all yours" Humphrey conformed as Eve and Winston walked to the garage, and, soon enough, the heard the sound of an exotic engine starting, and leaving.

"Your such a nice daddy" Spera said. Humphrey picked her up, her letting out a squeal, and kissed her cheek. Humphrey decided to show everyone a 'magic trick'.

"See this peice of glass? This controls the world, and, as thin as it is, won't break" Humphrey demonstrated, by throwing it to the ground, it not even toughing the ground as it hovered back up to Humphrey's hands.

"Wow, that even amazed me" Kate said. "How does it work, since we have nothing better to do"

"Well, this is a special form of glass. It doesn't break, holds millions of terabytes of information, and can be used to be used like this, with it's natural pulses, not letting it fall, and allowing it to send information through itself. It's basically the futuristic of futuristic technology. This is the only working one on the planet, and its called The Glass" Humphrey explained. "Oh, and there's no charger, it uses magnetic forces of the earth to power it, or, actually, any type of pulse" Humphrey added. "All our phones are a very scaled down version of this" Humphrey said, pulling out his Samsung Wonder 3. A distinct sound of Lamborghini filled their ears, then it suddenly went off. Winston and Eve came in, them both holding tons of bottles of rum.

"Don't judge us. The world was ending yesterday" Eve said, as they both ran off to their room. The breakfast was finally finished.

**There you go, 1147 words of story. Well, about. My program, Documents To Go 3.0 underestimates. I want to say I'm fucking happy. I finally got it. I finally got my Husky! Well, I have purchased it, but, I get it sometime in mid-febuary, because, right now, she just turned two weeks old. I named her Lillian, or, Lilly for short. The Pack, my cousin gave me that idea, because all other names didn't fit her. She's white, with a tint of silver and brown on her back fur. Yes, as you see, it is a female. So what, all my animals I can recall are females. The family dog, my iguana my parents gave away when I was at school, those buttheads... My dad's lab that he ended up giving away, because she would 'play' with me when I was only one. Alright, enough with that. I got more death threats over the phone a week or so ago. It's always fun to play with them. Especially this one. He was a high 17 year old. I did end up getting the police involoved, because he just wouldn't stop. I'm just realizing something. Everyone I know is either from Montana, Oregon, Washington, and Texas. Sorry if I left someone out, thats all I can recall. I'm finally relieved, because I'm losing my edge temporarly, so, no one will die soon. Mabey myself, but that's it. Aw, fuck... My dog is gonna end up outiving me. Me and a friend from this site were texting,he mentioned I won't meet my love of my life until I am like 25. Ha, that means never. I doubt, with all my problems, my newly discovered homocidal side showing, that I will be meeting the day I turn 25. I would like to, but its unlikely. And I keep on forgetting to mention this. There is not very many of the older members still on here. Look at me, I started young and unexperianced, and now, 3 years later, people are calling me 'A God'. I will stay on this website for as long as it exists, or until i die, to keep my flow of romance, love, hope, adventure, and action type writing showing this so technology advanced generation what true writing is. I admit, I have all the new tech, the Acer Inconia A500 I'm writing this on, my new Samsung Galaxy SIII, my xbox 360S 250gb, my HP computer, my 24" Tv. I have all the good stuff, and I paid for every bit of that. I know ome of you might be laughing, oh, my stuff is sooo much better, but, I buy what I can afford, and I get the cheaper stuff, to save up for my first car, which, at the rate I'm going, will be a brand new Lotus Evora S. Mabey even my hippie friends Ferrari 360. Wow, this is a big A/N, so, Review, PM, Subscribe. Thanks to all of you that will or already did!**


End file.
